Flumpty Bumpty
Flumpty Bumpty, or just Flumpty, is the main antagonist of the series of FNAF fangames, One Night at Flumpty's, and it's now-cancelled third game, One Week at Flumpty's. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Flumpty Bumpty vs Freddy Fazbear (Abandoned) * 'Scott Cawthon VS Flumpty Bumpty '(Completed) Possible opponents *Alastor *Angry Video Game Nerd *Baldi *Bendy *Bill Cipher *Cuphead *Darkseid *Dharkon *Discord *Doctor Phage (Noisy Tenant/Awful Hospital) *Flowey *Four (BFDI) *Fredbear *Galeem *GOLB *Jevil *Kirby *Master Hand *NiGHTS *Popee (Popee The Performer) *Sans *Thanos *William Afton Death Battle Info Background *Height: Giant egg, about 1.8 meters or higher. *Weight: Unknown *Age : Unknown, stated as "egg". When he was somehow created is unknown. *Most likely best friends with Birthday Boy Blam. *Doesn't like it when people eat eggs. Abilities *Plot immunity **Grants him immortality, allowing him to survive the most dangerous situations you could imagine. **If Flumpty happens to die, he will most likely come back shortly. ***May possibly do something insane if he comes back seconds after. *Transendence/manipulation of time and space *Reality warping *Teleportation *Shapeshifting *Toon force Golden flumpty He is a golden version of Flumpty, most likely an alter-ego. he has two legs and arms just like the original. His color, stated by his name, is golden, and he is all cracked up. *Possibly the same powers as Flumpty, minus plot immunity. *Paranormal abilities **Golden Flumpty can teleport into any room, regardless of whether or not the doors are closed. Feats *Created the houses of horrors that he resides in by his space-time transendence. **Would've been able to distort his victim's room and possibly the whole interior of the building in the fifth night of OWAF, in which he would've been active in. *Was stated by Jonochrome that he can "be in any story ever if he wants to be", meaning that he can possibly travel to any fictional verse and resist plot manipulation. **This may explain why a dissected Piglet from Winnie the Pooh can be seen in the office of ONAF 2. *His plot immunity grants him immortality against the fourth wall, allowing him to survive almost anything. **Plot immunity does not refer to being unable to lose, as Flumpty let the player win his games fair and square. *Killed 100 billion birds with a stone, which was actually a meteorite. This means he caused the apocalypse. **However, meteorites are usually supposed to be small. This would've meant that Flumpty either took part in the apocalypse or actually threw an asteroid. *Survived said apocalypse, as ONAF 2 somehow takes place after it. *Flumpty was stated to have complete control over the universe itself, and that Kevin Jr. was Birthday Boy Blam from another timeline, meaning there are an infinite number of blams. This means that Flumpty's powers can potentially scale to an entire timeline. *Defeated Golden Flumpty after realising his mistakes, possibly in a 50/50 battle. This would've taken place after the events of the cancelled One Week at Flumpty's game. Flaws / weaknesses *Does not have the best social skills. *Usually sets up limitations for himself, like not being able to go through metal doors, to make an experience more fun. This may also be an example of him playing fair with the player, as they are essentially just a human being. *Affected by the moral event horizon, as Flumpty would realize what he did was wrong and that Golden Flumpty is responsible for his psychopathy. This would've happened in OWAF. **Despite being a counterpart, this means Golden Flumpty is not immune to the plot. *Tore apart his plot immunity contract in the OWAF storyline, making him no longer invincible. *Was canonically killed off by Jonochrome due to personal reasons. Trivia *Flumpty is one of, if not ''the ''strongest character within the FNAF fangame community, and possibly stronger than every single canon FNAF character. *The One Night at Flumpty's fangames were also made as an inside joke, explaining why the cast of characters, including Flumpty, don't resemble possesed animatronics and the place is more of an eldritch location rather than a pizza place with said animatronics animatronics. *In CAM 1 of the first game, Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam are sitting together with their backs facing each other. For most fans, this implies that Blam, out of all the other eldritch characters by his side, is his best friend. *Despite being a well-known FNAF fangame character, he and Birthday Boy Blam have first appeared in a webcomic Jonochrome and his friends made. **In this same comic, Flumpty somehow buried Blam, along with Kevin Jr., his future self, in pits while they were unconscious. This might've been a joke on how each of the pits conveniently had tombstones. *Golden Flumpty bears a resemblance to Shadow Teddie from Persona 4. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:Male Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Godlike Combatants Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Fear Users Category:Food Combatants Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Gods